legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moccasins of Geronimo
The Moccasins of Geronimo is the 13th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Steps of Knowledge Throughout the West, one name struck fear into the hearts of soldiers and settlers. It was Geronimo, the fierce Apache warrior. The Mexican government in what's now New Mexico and Arizona tried again and again to wipe out the Apaches. When the Americans took over, at first the Apaches thought things would be better… but the American soldiers were just as bad as the Mexicans. Under white flags of truce, the soldiers lured the Apaches into the camps and then imprisoned them. Geronimo was so angry he decided to fight back. His Apache warriors were greatly outnumbered, but Geronimo fought wisely. According to legend, when the army would sneak up and try to capture him, all they'd find in his camp was a pair of moccasins. Temple Games The Blue Barracudas are 12-year-old Mitchell, who likes to ride a unicycle and often races with a friend, and 12-year-old Emily, who rides horses and has a black quarter horse named Jack. The Silver Snakes are William, who creates animation flip books (his favorite one he made being "Window Smasher"), and 11-year-old Erin, who collects spoons (her favorite being from Niagara Falls). Bull's-eye (Bungee Soap Ramp) In this first game, Mitchell and William on each team had to make their way up a slippery ramp on their knees with a Native American arrow stuck to their velcro covered helmet, then take the arrow and throw it through the ring at the top. Both players cheated a little here and there by trying to walk on their feet rather than pulling themselves up on their knees, but neither player was sent back and was done just as much by both players. What really cost William was that he slipped and fell before he could drop the first arrow through the ring; with time ticking down, he tried to throw from a distance in a last-ditch effort, only to miss the target completely. At the end of sixty seconds, William only got one arrow through the ring, as opposed to the three accomplished by Mitchell, who won the first half-Pendant of the day for his team. Braves' Headdresses (Bungee Soap Mat) This second game pitted the girls against each other to crawl out to two of the corners of the field and place a feather on each of the three mannequin heads at each of their designated corners, so as to create Native American headdresses. Neither Erin nor Emily was all that fast, so the game ran for the full sixty seconds. However, Emily only managed to place feathers on four mannequins in sixty seconds, whereas Erin placed five, earning the half-Pendant needed to tie the score. Building a Tepee (Pulley Pillar) This third Temple Game required teams to create a tepee by alternating and sticking several ribbons of cloth to the top of a pole— the result obviously would not be a full structure, but it's possible that it was the best they could do. The Silver Snakes had a lot of trouble getting their pieces of fabric to stick, and even knocked one down; at the end of sixty seconds, they had gotten two pieces of fabric into place as opposed to the Blue Barracudas' five, which was enough to earn them the full Pendant and a decisive victory over the Silver Snakes. Temple Run This was an incredible solo run. Not only did Mitchell have speed, but he was also an excellent strategist. He started off through the Cave of Sighs and went up to the Observatory from the Wall Climb, where he was caught by his only Temple Guard. He then went into the Treasure Room, where he promptly climbed down through it and into the Swamp. (This is the first of the five episodes where a player goes through the door connecting those two room spaces as well as the first of the two episodes where the player had to go down from that room, the other being The Broken Wing of Icarus.) From here, he followed the bottom route to the Dungeon, where he climbed up to the Pirate's Cove and grabbed the moccasins. His partner needed only to watch him bring the artifact out with more than a minute to spare. Notice that Mitchell switched floors three times on his path to the artifact, which is pretty impressive for a solo run. Watch Episode The Moccasins of Geronimo Part 1|English, Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Moccasins of Geronimo Part 2|center|English, Temple Run Leyendas - Los Mocasines de Gerònimo (Parte 1)|Spanish, Moat Crossing and Steps of Knowledge Leyendas - Los Mocasines de Gerònimo (Parte 2)|Spanish, Temple Games Leyendas - Los Mocasines de Gerònimo (Parte 3)|Spanish, Temple Run Notes *The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: **Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix (Moat Crossing) **Fashion Bug (Steps of Knowledge) **Sports Works from Software Marketing Corporation (Temple Games) *This episode is the first episode where a male player performs a Solo Run. *Mitchell was the only contestant to use the treasure chest in the Treasure Room to enter the Swamp. **This episode the first time that a contestant uses the door between the Treasury and the Marshy Room before it was removed in Season 3 and the only time in Season 1 that this occurs. *When Mitchell was in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, he put the base of the monkey on the pedestal before realizing he did not need to assemble the Silver Monkey after grabbing the moccasins. *With 1:06 left, Mitchell would perform the fastest victory thus far. This would be outdone by Bobby in The Mask of Shaka Zulu. **However, this would still be the fastest win without an production error until The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland where Yakerra competed the run with 1:11 left on the clock. *If you look closely as Mitchell is climbing up the ladder to the Pirate's Cove, with 1:49 on the clock, you can see the Temple Guard door in the Dungeon opening, making this the first episode where a player evades a Temple Guard. However, in The Pendant of Kamehameha, the Temple Guard in the Dungeon walked over to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings and captured Tina (the contestant in that episode). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Half Pendants in the Golden Doors Room Category:Male Going First Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs